One missed call
by Kaylagirl1238
Summary: When you have a perfect life, something always needs to go wrong,right? Bella Swan has dated her boyfriend Edward for five years now.in one day and one missed call, she found out he cheated on her with Tanya. She left him and what did she do?Turn to music
1. my friends, family, and the call

_Hello here it is…_

_Okay you guys can kill me for not updating any of my other stories but I like this one and I'm working on another that has a mermaid in it… and princesses, and vampires, and Tanya, and love, and angst, and an even quieter Bella? Hmmm…. Review this and I'll show you the next or any of my other stories next chapter preview!_

_Kayla_

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I couldn't contain the happiness that ran through me my two best friends were engaged to two awesome guys and I, well I was dating an amazing, gorgeous, wonderful guy I looked back at it all and couldn't believe my luck. The best life, the best boyfriend, the best friends anyone could have…ever, especially the friends…

My silly friends…

Emmett; he was just like a big, lovable teddy bear to me. The first time I met him, he called me Bella-Ella. There wasn't one situation that Emmett wouldn't see the bright side of. Even though I was insanely un-coordinated, the big bear still made me run around and do all sorts of things that would probably end up with me in a hospital bed covered in plaster. But those thoughts didn't even cross his mind. He was happy just to live in the moment.

Rosalie; that gorgeous blonde would take everything that life would even dare to throw at her and end up on top. Even though she had the bring-it-on attitude, she was still a very close friend. Rosalie would always tell me that I was beautiful, no matter what, and even though it took a few years… I finally believe her.

Jasper; first of all, that boy had the cutest accent I've ever heard in my life. That little southern drawl that made me giggle every time I heard it. Jasper really was one of the most caring people I've ever met in my life. If I was ever upset about anything, Jasper would make me sit down and then he'd listen while I cried and then he'd give me advice on what he thought that I should do to make the situation better. Jasper always calmed me down.

Alice; my best friend. I met her in high school, we were friends in an instant, and we never looked back. Even though she preferred makeovers to reading a book and dancing to just sitting still, I still loved her. We knew each other's secrets, due to many a sleepover that consisted of giggling and blushing on beanbags while we told our biggest fears and our favorite things to do. Alice, like Jasper, would always listen if I had a problem. She was my shoulder to cry on when things got hard, and she was also my personal stylist whom ignored my complaints when the time came for hair and makeup.

A small, loving smile tugged at my lips as I wandered around the house, my thoughts far away. Those four had changed my life completely, they gave me a brand new outlook on life, and I cherish every moment that I spend with them.

I took a shaky breath before I turned, my bottom lip between my teeth. Sure enough, there was a disk inside a see through, blue case. It had my name on it. I silently walked over to it and put it in the DVD player, grabbing the remote on my way to the couch. I got comfortable before I pressed play.

Whether Edward was just being stupid or whether one of the others picked it, I couldn't help but laugh when "Like It Loud by Cassie Davis" started playing. Rosalie's footage of Emmett dancing on the table was the first things that appeared on the screen, and I didn't dare hold in my laughter. The camera swung to Alice who poked her tongue out and continued to dance to the music, Jasper was in the middle of attempting the moonwalk, Rosalie zoomed in on his feet and the camera shook, I could imagine her laughing in the proper audio.

The scene changed to one of our beloved home movies, it was the night that we waxed Emmett's legs. Rosalie gave the camera thumbs up before turning back to Emmett and putting one of the strips down. Alice did a silent countdown with her fingers before Rose yanked the wax strip off. Emmett's top lip twitched, but that was it. The others slapped their hands over their mouths to conceal their laughter.

The scene changed again, to one of the days that we went to the arcade, Emmett had nagged me until I played DDR with him. I was surprised at how coordinated I looked, despite the fact that the big bear kicked my butt. It changed again to one of our days in the pool, Jasper jumped off the side and landed in the water, splashing Alice and Rose who were relaxing by the pool. Then when it changed again, it was inside; we were all sitting around, eating pizza and laughing.

A few photos came up afterwards, from our many parties to the day that Edward drew on Emmett's face with Alice's lipstick.

As the song finished, a new one started. It was much slower and I distantly remembered it to be one of my favorites, but the name disappeared from my mind when Emmett's happy face appeared on the screen. He was sitting on the couch that I was on now, his big, shit-eating grin made a small one appear on my lips.

"Bella!" He exclaimed, staring straight at me from the screen. "Do you remember when we met? You were so small! Mind you… you're still a midget. Don't tell me that you're not, because you know you are!" He laughed before he spoke again. "Bella, you're my little partner in crime. I love seeing you trip, don't give me that face. You know it's funny." He grinned again. "You really are a great person, if I hadn't met you when I did, Bella-Ella, I would have taken my giant-ass jeep and driven around, looking for a brunette girl by the name of Bella; profession? Falling on her ass!"

I laughed at his silliness.

"You know I love you, Bella!" He apologized, though I knew he wasn't sorry at all. "You deserve all the very best in life, and don't forget, I'll always be around to record you doing something stupid!"

Emmett waved rather enthusiastically before a stunning blonde emerged on the screen, sitting where he had been moments earlier.

"Bella," Rosalie sighed, "What can I say, huh? It's impossible to get a message that's so very obvious through your head." She emphasized her next words. "You. Are. Beautiful! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, if they do? I'll go all chickified ninja on their Asses." She laughed, "You have such a beautiful heart, Bella. You'll welcome anyone in with open arms and love them like family." Her voice broke as she finished her sentence, and I distantly saw tears well up in her wide blue eyes. She spoke quietly from then on. "You really are an incredible person; there isn't one person on this planet that can compare to you. I'm so lucky to have been able to be a part of your life." She blew me a kiss before her face disappeared, Jasper's replacing it.

I paused the DVD and took a few seconds to wipe the tears from my eyes. I calmed myself down before I pressed play once again.

Jasper smiled at me from his spot on the couch, replacing Rosalie. "Bella, Bella, Bella; the one and only Bella. You have the purest soul that I've ever seen. It's been a privilege to be friends with you. I consider you a sister, Bella." To my astonishment, tears welled up in his eyes, too! "You've brightened our lives so immensely that I for one, am eternally grateful." He sniffed quietly, "You've turned me into a total sissy, Bella." He laughed a little, "Anyway, I'll always be here for you, no matter what. Remember that. Love you, Bella." He, like the others, waved as they were replaced by another's face.

I could already feel the tears prickling my eyes when Alice's face appeared on the screen. "Bella," She sang. "There's so much to say and I only have a short amount of time… not really, but hey." She rolled her big eyes before she got back on track. "We've sure been through a lot, haven't we? We went through high school together before we met Rose. Do you remember that one kid…? I forget his name… but I always used to say that even though he had like… really bad acne and he was like a total nerd that he was going to be heaps hot when he grew up? And then we saw him that time when we went shopping? I was right! I am totally psychic!" She laughed a little before she went quiet, I knew that look. She always went quiet when she remembered something particularly powerful. She looked down at her lap and I heard her breathing hitch, she sniffed a little and fingered something on her wrist. The tears that were pooling in my eyes overflowed when she raised her arm.

"Do… do you remember… back in our freshman year… we bought each other charm bracelets, and every month we'd add a new one?" She hiccupped and I felt my heart break for her. I hated it when she cried. "The first month… you got me a little shoe charm." She pointed to the unmistakable silver shoe attached to the chain. "And I got you a book charm." A tiny sob shook her little body and I had to work hard to avoid bursting into tears. "Even… even after all these years, I still have it… You're my best friend, Bella. You're family to me and I love you with all my heart." She looked directly at me, her big eyes overflowing with tears. "I love you, Bella." She whispered again, waving a tiny bit as the video ended.

Overcome with emotion, I covered my face with my hands and sobbed. I loved my friends so much, and to just see how they felt, to hear it… It was a very powerful thing.

I walked over next to the couch and cried through my smile. The phone rang so I pulled myself out of my happiness hole and faced it. It was an unknown number but I guessed it was Edward calling from work, boy I was wrong…


	2. Now or Never

**Wow I like this chapter I had in my head for a week I think if you like it can you review just put a star one through five and other stuff if you want. Tell me what emotion it provoked please, anything and you'll get a preview of whatever story of mine you want!**

Disclaimer: Stephenie still owns twilight; I own the plot, a half eaten cookie and tired fingers.

_**Kayla**_

*******************************************************

"Hello?"

"Um… is this the Cullen residence?"

"Cullen-Swan residence yes, Swan speaking, may I ask whose calling?" it was the voice of a women, and defiantly not Edward.

"Bella Swan?"

"Um… yes?"

"Oh, good my name is Tanya Denali, I don't know if you remember me—"

"Yes, I do" I tried to stay calm but after seeing her all over Edward at the Christmas Party last year it was enough.

"Well, I couldn't keep hiding this, but…"

"Yes?" I started to get a little wary.

"I'msleepingwithedwardandhavebeenforthreeyears."

"What?" I asked my heart in overdrive about to break.

"I've been sleeping with Edward and have been for three years." Heart broken.

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry but Edward didn't know how to tell you and after last weekend when he got me a ring and promised to propose I knew I needed to tell you…"

"Three, Three years, ring?" I crocked out holding back tears.

"Yes, he is going to propose to me."

"Who knew?" if our friends did then…wow…

"Everyone."

"Who?"

"Edward told, Alice-broke-Emmett-broke-Rose-broke-Jasper-broke-Esme-broke-Carlisle-broke-your whole miniature family-shattered"

"Angela?"

"No." good I'm staying there moving, leaving, and forgetting, tonight.

"Thank you." A sob released and I broke then and there.

"Bella—"

"No…" and I hung up. My life family and friends had betrayed me, and you know what… where to go when your down…no not Vegas, Hollywood, Angela, safe.

I don't know how long I cried but I just broke. I called Angela and explained everything. She and her fiancé- sob- were coming to get my stuff and me.

Everything was packed in brown boxes strewn everywhere in the large apartment I shared with Edward, my lying boyfriend—ex-boyfriend.

*******************************************

EPOV:

Today is it I have the ring and I have her, today I would propose to Bella on the spot, where ever and whenever I saw her, I've been waiting for this for five years.

I loved her with all my being, Bella had been my first everything, first kiss at seventeen, first girlfriend, first girl to sleep in the same room with me, fist and only girl I lost my virginity to, and first and only to hold my heart. I love her. I love her. I love her. And tonight I will ask her to be my wife, wife, Bella.

All of a sudden I was brought into a dream sequence, Bella and me at the alter, Bella and me with our first child, Bella and I and our children's graduations, Bella and I at our children's weddings, Bella and I watching our grandkids, just Bella and I forever. Her being mine and I being hers, Bella.

"Edward, Bella's here." My secretary buzzed me.

"Send her in." now or never Edward, now or never.

"Bella, love why are you here?" her eyes were holding something from me and I could tell. "Not that I'm not pleased but—"

"Edward—"

"Bella—"

We started at the same time.

"Bella I really didn't want to do this here, but—" I got down on one knee and looked into the chocolate eyes that held my love for her. "Bella, I know most men have long speeches saying how their perfect and so our you and I know you know I won't say that but I will say is that without you there is no reason for me, I know its cheesy. And we have our ups and we have our downs, but Bella, please, please say that you'll be with me forever.

Say that well never go to sleep angry and apart, say that we can get married, have kids, watch our grandchildren grow up, and say that we can be buried next to each other and say that you'll be my wife, please say yes…"

"I get it, no need to be cruel Edward." She said spitting out my name. "I get it so no Edward I won't marry you, now and never because I know I couldn't ever see you in the same light I did twenty four hours ago, so no Edward I won't marry a snake without a backbone, so no Edward I couldn't marry you ever."

I could feel my heart breaking with each word she said, ripping through me in pure agony.

"Bella…" I whispered.

"NO! I get it Edward no need to act, no need to crush me even more, no need to take my family, no need to pretend, no need, because I promise if I can help it, I will never see, talk, or hear from you or Emmett or Rose or Alice or Jasper or Esme or Carlisle, because I—I can't."

"Bella…" I whispered again still on my knee looking into those Dow eyes of hers.

She stalked out of the room only to stop at the door. "Oh and Edward here—she threw me the keys to our apartment—have fun with Tanya, bye."

All I knew is that my life was over, without Bella, without my heart, without my soul, Bella had it all, so I broke down. Sobbing. Goodbye and sorry my beautiful Bella, I'm sorry. Do what you will with my heart; I've let it stay with you.

BPOV:

I made it out of his office and to the lobby before I saw Emmett.

"Bells, you visit Eddie boy?" I didn't respond but held my tears and ran to my car.

"BELLA!" I heard Emmett but kept to my mission: the car.

I dug in my purse breaking out my keys and pushing them into the door. I kept fumbling and soon I gave up, so I sat, and I sobbed.

EmPOV:

Bella was acting strange so when I went to see Edward. Wow. I had never, not ever seen a grown man cry, let alone Edward, but he-he looked broken, dead, heart broken.

"Edward I saw Bella, man, what happened?"

"I don't know man, I just don't know."

"Well she's probably still here, so…go get her!" I said. Edward looked up at me his normals vibrant green eyes dulled.

"Yea, Yea, I'm going to get her, yea." He got up and started to run down the hall.

I looked down to see a ring in the box and Bella's keys on the ground.

"God, Edward, god help you for whatever you did." I whisper softly to myself.

EPOV:

I ran down to the elevator to see them open with Tanya inside.

"Oh, Eddie, I just saw Bella I hope everything is okay..." she said in fake sympathy.

She wouldn't move so I ran to the stairs jumping the four flights in less then mere seconds.

I ran through the door to see Bella sobbing on the ground.

"BELLA!" she looked up at me with such sadness it broke my already shattered into more pieces.

She got up quickly jumping in her car.

Locking it.

"BELLA! PLEASE LOVE WHATEVER IT IS, JUST PLEASE!"

I watched her shake her head her lips moving softly as she turned the car on and zoomed out the parking lot, leaving me in the dust.

All I could think was, what had I done, what have I done?


	3. The Hat and What I'd Done

Wow guys yesterday night I read through 19 emails saying you subscribed, favorited it, or messaged me and I want to say thank you and that was at 2:39 New York Time so I was sleeping I just woke up to go to the bathroom and decided to check it, expecting nothing! You guys rock! So tell me you like, you hate, you enjoy, you're curious or just want to see how bitchy I can make Tanya…haha anyway the song is The Hat by Ingrid Michaelson

**Disclaimer: **

**Stephenie: owns Twilight**

**Me: Owns a sore back from slouching, headphones to plug into the computer to listen for muses and a glass of water.**

_**Kayla**_**: D**

_*************************************************** **_

_One month later_…

BPOV:

"Bella, get out of bed…NOW!" god. I know I've been moping for a while now but really.

"Kay, one second." I said ever so slowly rolling out of my tissue-covered bedspread.

"No, I'm coming in now!" and with that she busted in here glaring at me.

"Bella-" she started in a sweeter tone " you know I worry about you so I got you this-pulling a notebook from behind her back- it can let you express all your feeling, about, well you know and just everything."

I stared down at the little book wondering everything I could write in there, all the letters I'll know I'll never send, all the sweet poems of happier times and just random drabble.

And then I knew.

I would take it.

"Thanks Angela, and sorry I've practically been a complete mess this last month but its been so hard to breath with everything, but all I need to do is keep breathing. If I can." I glanced up to see Angela with tear-ridden eyes. "Ang-"and… bye, bye back. A wild Angela crashed me into hauling me down on the bed.

"Sorry, its just your out, for the last month you've been in this shell, and now I see a glimmer in your eyes, like your, your out of the dark." I looked at her to see she spoke nothing but the truth.

"So… Bella's back!" I said in third person. Angela glanced at me with a gleeful, happy expression. She walked out of the room leaving my book and me.

EPOV:

Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. My life has been nothing these days all thoughts consisted of Bella. It was turning into winter so Alice had taken out some of the clothes I wore last winter, too depressed to shop for new clothes. I saw the hat Bella had knitted for me when we went to Chicago for a week last year to warm my ears, she had said. Of course it was too small but it fitted me nonetheless and I loved it.

It all brought me back to Bella.

What had I done?

What did Tanya have to do with this?

What had I done?

Does she hate me?

What had I done?

Is she safe?

What had I done?

Does she still love me?

I already knew the answer for that one…no. She could never nor would ever love me.

But,

But still…

What had I done?

_One year later present day_

EPOV:

Esme had all of us coming to her favorite bands showing for her birthday, so I had to bring Tanya. Tanya and I had been going out for two months and my mother loathes her, so why invite her, my question exactly, she said she's finally happy that I crawled out from the hole Bell-she left me in.

"Eddie do we have to go?" Tanya whined on our way to my mothers.

"Yes, now try and enjoy yourself."

"We could do something else to enjoy ourselves…" she trailed off suggestively as she ran her hand down my arm.

Now I know this, I will never, ever, never want to sleep with Tanya in those sorts, and yes she is attractive but not as much as Bella. Bella. Bella.

Every time I hear that name I launch into a long list of questions about her and then I realize I know none except one, she doesn't love me.

"Tanya, I said we would discuss that further along in the relationship if it continues."

"Eddie, we all know you'll get down on that knee and marry me one day, right?"

"Tanya-I sighed- maybe but I have a lot of baggage, emotional baggage and well I never will know for sure but one day-"

"Were here!" she interrupted me, sighing I got out of the car and waited patiently for us to get through all the greetings.

_Later that Night_

We piled out of our cars and walked into the park.

It was a quaint little place filled with trees and bushes.

It was nice,

Sweet,

Calming,

Peace—

"Eddie!" I turned to look at Tanya as my family glared at her.

"Yes?" I asked losing patience.

"I'm cold." I glanced down to see her in a super small mini skirt and low v-neck shirt with black pumps. Bella would never wear anything like that without Alice and Rose pushing her, and that's what helped make her perfect.

"Well, I told you we would be outside." I said calmly.

"But—" she gave her best puppy-dog pout, Bella did it better. Bella. Bella. Bella. I sighed wishing if anything to go back to that day and change it. Then Bella would be here with my family, Bella would be hoping for me to propose, Bella would be in my arms and Her sent would fill me.

I still remember Bella's sent. It was almost like strawberries and a flower I couldn't place. But Tanya, Tanya smelled like over used cheap perfume and hair dye. To be honest I found it repulsive. I wished Bella were here. Bella. Bella. Bella everything led back to her.

The curtain opened and there was the most shocking, beautiful, heartbreaking, sight I ever saw, Bella…

_End it now and I'd be mean huh._

"Hello, my name is Bella Swan and this song I wrote when I had the worst day of my life and I remembered the better parts of it, it's called The Hat." A low chuckle ran through the audience.

I was so entranced with her voice and nothing else so I didn't mind all the stares my family and Tanya were giving me.

"Um… yeah I know sad story, funny title." That blush I love spread across her face and I could feel a subconscious smile form on my face, a real smile.

So here it goes… and then I was in heaven:

**I**__**knitted you a hat all blue and gold  
to keep your ears warm from the Binghamton cold.  
It was my first one and it was too small.  
It didn't fit you at all, but you wore it just the same.  
**

­_My small hat from Chicago_

**I remember the first time we danced.  
I remember tunnelling through the snow like ants.  
What I don't recall is why I said;  
"I simply can't sleep in this tiny bed with you anymore."**

_Snowball fights with Emmett in Forks and I protecting you_

**I should tell you that you were my first love.**

So it's Christmas time, it's been three years.  
And someone else is knitting things for your ears.

_Tanya is nobody, knit me a new one, comeback_

**I have come to learn I'll only see you interrupting my dreams at night  
and that's all right. And that's all right. And that's all right. And that's all right.**

_NO I need you its not okay_**  
**  
**I should tell you that you were my first love.**

_You were my only love and still are_

**And it's all right. And it's all right. And it's all right.**

(And it's all right.) We were seventeen again together.  
(And it's all right.) We were seventeen again together.  
(And it's all right.) We were seventeen again together.  


_Seventeen was the best year, the year I met you_

**I should tell you that you were my first love.  
I should tell you that you were my first love.**

We were seventeen again.  
We were seventeen again.  
We were seventeen again.

_Bella what had I done?_

I glance up only to see two large, deep brown eyes staring into mine.

Bella.

Bella.

My Bella.

What had I done?

********************************************************

So you like, you hate and I want to thank people who reviewed me wow yeah and Tanya is a B***H so anyway love it, hate it, review it, message me about it, just enjoy it!

_**Kayla: D**_


	4. And I Love Her

Hey, I am so sorry it's been months since I put out a real chapter; feel free to throw virtual tomatoes at me in a review. SO you guys in this story won! Be excited or at least smile…oh well I don't own twilight but I go own Edward Cullen! Okay, okay I don't I don't sorry for the wait… here it is. Oh yeah please don't hate me for this chapter…you'll understand soon…. Enjoy!

*******************************************

BPOV:

My eyes connected with Edwards and it felt like my world suddenly halted. Then I looked beside him, and saw _it_. As in _it_ I mean Tanya Denali. And then my world started to operate.

I gathered the guitar in my left hand and leaned into the microphone slowly ripping my eyes from the cheating Adonis. "This song is called _The Chain_ it served as a vent for some innerving feelings. So anyway here it is!" the crowd broke into applause and I waited for my cue.

**The sky looks pissed  
The wind talks back  
My bones are shifting in my skin  
And you my love are gone**

My room seems wrong  
The bed won't fit  
I cannot seem to operate  
And you my love are gone

So glide away on soapy heels  
And promise not to promise anymore  
And if you come around again  
Then I will take, then I will take the chain from off the door

****

I'll never say I'll never love  
But I don't say a lot of things  
And you my love are gone

**So glide away on soapy heels  
And promise not to promise anymore  
And if you come around again  
Then I will take, then I will take the chain from off the door**

I looked up at Edward's smiling face only to see tanya pull it down into a kiss.

I put down my gutiar and looked o my right off to the stage. I met the eyes of Derek the newest love in my screwed up life and loved me all the same, he understood what happened with Edward and helped me and fell in love with me when he knows part of me still loves me. He had shaggy brown hair that fell into his chiseled face and covered his gray eyes. I knew I loved him, I had to he is _now_ my everything.

We met at a small incoming band group at VH1 and started dating then, its been eight months and were stronger than ever. We lived in a small victorian house complete with a pool and small yard. Derek had a sister Leslie and was like him with an amazing voice she decided not to presue and stuck to horse back riding. She had rode english **(the one without the bump on the front of the saddle)** and owned a small farm that I had learned to ride at, now proudly jumping at a height of three feet. She is a member of the olympic team so live in new jersey for half the year traing at the facilites there. So Derek and I vist the ranch every week when were in town.

I had been givin a small appaloosa mare which was black and white spotted. I named her Apple, but called her Appy. She was short strided and a blast in jumping contests and hunter paces. Yes I show a small amount but I do. Appy's show name is The best is Apple pie and had won all over the tri-state area. **(AN: I have a horse named Apple…before I had read twilight I named her, so everything about her here is true I'll post a picture of her on my account) **

Derek was singing in the same tour as me and we were pretty serious. We had talked about marriage a couple times, we both wanted kids and a normal suburban life, maybe working our own ranch, we had yet to decide. So while singing was great and was financially stablizing we knew it wasn't forever.

I leaned into the mic coming back to the real life and slowly annoced Derek Collins to the stage and he pulled the stool next to me and leaned in to peck me on the lips, at the last second I turned my head to the side so he got my cheek. He sent me a questioning glance and I moved my eyes in a motion to let him know the crowd. Realization dawned on his face and he gave me a smile while leaning into the mic.

Derek and I tried not to be that public with the PDA so we didn't end up on the cover of people's magizine. It had happened a couple of times before and we didn't want a repeat.

"Me and Bella are going to preform her new single _You and I_." A small cheer erupted and then I quieted down. Derek's voice was soothing, not like the velvet of Edward's but more like melting chocolate.

He leaned down picking up my guitar and let his shaggy hair fall in his face, a pushed it back as a automatic response and he smirked and leaned into me to peck me on the lips. I leaned forward wanting more and pulled away blushing. I had no controll over myself when I was around him. A series of cat calls and whistles were let out and we chuckled into the mic.

He slowly stroked the beginning strings and I started to sing.

Don't you worry, there my honey  
we might not have any money  
but we've got our love to pay the bills

maybe I think you're cute and funny,  
maybe I wanna do what bunnies do with you,  
if you know what I mean

Oh, let's get rich and buy our parents homes in the South of France  
let's get rich and give everybody nice sweaters  
and teach them how to dance  
let's get rich and build our house on a mountain  
making everybody look like ants  
from way up there, you and I, you and I, you and I,

Derek:

well you might be a bit confused  
Bella:

and you might be a little bit bruised  
Derek:

but baby how we spoon like no one else  
so I will help you read those books  
if you will soothe my worried looks  
Together:

and we will put the lonesome on the shelf

Together and back up singers:

oh lets get rich and buy our parents homes in the South of France  
let's get rich and give everybody nice sweaters  
and teach them how to dance  
let's get rich and build our house on a mountain  
making everybody look like ants  
from way up there you and I, you and I, you and I

Oh, lets get rich and buy our parents homes in the south of France  
let's get rich and give everybody nice sweaters  
and teach them how to dance  
let's get rich and build our house on a mountain  
making everybody look like ants  
from way up there you and I, you and I, you and I

I hadn't noticed the audience screams of adorement or had eyes for anyone but Dereks. We knew that I had written that about us and we knew one day it'd be true.

I leaned forward grabbing him by his neck and pressed my lips his he reciprocated and soon catcalls were made and awwwing by the womwn heard.

"I'd like to play a song that I recently covered for this very event, by the beatles it's called _And I Love her_" Derek said looking into my eyes.

I give her all my love

That's all I do

And if you saw my love

You'd love her too

I love her

She gives me everything and tenderly

The kiss my lover brings and she brings to me

I love her

A love like ours could never die

as long as I have you near me

Bright as the stars that shine

Dark is the sky

I know this love of mine, will never die

And I love her

He broke out in a small solo stroking the gutiar and looking at me and his jean pockets almost… nervously.

Bright as the stars that shine

Dark is the sky

I know this love of mine, will never die

And I love her

He placed the gutiar down and looked at me I had small tears in my eyes and I couldn't breath,

_that was beatiful_

"Bella," he started standing up pulling me up with him. "Isabella Marie Swan, he said getting down on one knee, you know me better than anyone. You're my best friend, lover, and please would you except this ring and be my wife?" I glanced into his eyes holding pure sincerity as he held my hands. A small part of my mind went to Edward in the crowds, Edward when he pulled a horrible prank on me, Edward when he cheated, then he was the last thought on my mind. Derek was looking at me still his hope slowly fading.

"yes" I whispered barely audible

"Yes?" he questioned suddenly hope and excitement blasted through his face while a smile tugged at his lips.

"Yes Derek Collins I will marry you, I want to grow old with you for forever, I want to never go angry and apart, I want to marry you and bare your children and watch our granchildren grow and I want to die together and be buried alongside eachother and most importanly I want to be your wife!" I said the excitement bubbling over as he slipped the ring easily on my finger and picked me up I clung to him while he attacked my lips with his, my hands grabbing handfuls of hair as he did to me and my legs found their destined path around his waist. Camera's went off like lightning but it didn't matter time slowed down and then I reakized one thing I never did expect…I'm late.

************************************************8

hey do you hate me? I hope not that whole late thing well I didn't have control of that bella derek took that into there own hand ANYONE LOOKING TO BE A SORTA BETA CONTACT ME CAUSE I NEED ONE…BADLY, you know spelling intrest someone who checks email daily and religiously and won't mind me and my craziness and someone who will bounce ideas! MESSAGE ME! She you in the next chapter I hope you enjoyed this one…


	5. I'm so Screwed

**Wow I'm sad no reviews… not one… anyway I have a partial beta person… anyway yeah can I have on review next time and did you like she was late? I mean do you hate me a lot now that you can't review… ALL PICS ON PROFILE!!! EVEN APPLE! **

**8**********************88888888888888888888888888888****************8**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Derek and the plot…enjoy!**

**8**********************88888888888888888888888888888****************8**

**C H A P T E R F I V E**

**8**********************88888888888888888888888888888****************8**

Derek quickly picked me up and carried me backstage while the next band was setting up to play a set. I thought about this, if I'm on the pill, how could I be late or pregnant? There is only a percent that it could happen. But I'm engaged. I am engaged. It sounds good to say. I will be Isabella Marie Collins. Part of me wished that it were Cullen, that I would be Isabella Marie Mason Cullen. No, I thought I couldn't ever think that. I _was_ happy, no, I _am_ happy. With Derek, it was like swimming, fun and easy but can get hard. Some parts are shallow some are deep some is clear and so easy to see through, but some is dark and murky… but all in all it _was_ perfect.

We sat down on the small couch getting ready for an interview and the back stage passers. The door creaked open and showed Ryan Floyd, a first time reporter from people magazine. "Hello, Miss Swan, Mr. Collins, how are you?" he was shy and polite. He had his short blond hair gelled in up in a spiky style. His body was slightly pudgy, which was rare in the entertainment industry, but I let it slide. His hands moved trembling over his pad, pencil and recorder as he sat down on the love seat across from us.

"How do you think we are Ryan, We're Engaged!" Derek replied looking at me with a shit-eating grin that reached ear to ear.

"I couldn't be happier." I said but somewhere my mind reminded me I could be with Edward. "I just released my new album and got engaged to my dream man." _Almost dream man_ something said like a small voice in my head. And what I realized that something would be my demise.

"So what songs can we be expecting on your next album, Miss Swan?"

"Bella, call me Bella" I said with a sheepish smile. "You can expect the classic form of my music and my acoustic passions like the songs I preformed there is some song twisted in a tangle with my originals that you may not expect." I replied blushing slightly at the passion my words held and how Ryan held on each one of my words.

"What are your models you based your music off of? Your muses? Your Inspirations? What is it that makes Isabella tick?" He asked. I let that stir in my mouth, wallowing in my self-doubt and embarrassment that came with retelling all my stories.

"Many things are my inspirations, the setting sun, a couple in love, a ocean breeze, old relationships, new loves, old heartbreak, Priscilla Ahn and Ingrid Michaelson, Augustana, Placebo, Vampire Weekend, Carolina Liar, Joshua Radin many are my muses, many add to the overall sound that is my music. My insides like to twist in different patterns deciding never to settle in a set path making all my songs change, and develop in a alternative sounds that seem more confusing than they actually are and scare even me sometimes in there weird complexity, and even that is true, I pulls me onward in a slight jarring motion that makes me, me."

Ryan openly gapped at me while Derek let a knowing smile form at his lips and pull the arm latched onto my waist tighter bending to kiss my temple while a blush began to flourish on my face again.

"Wow, umm well, thanks." Ryan seemed speechless at my passion filled statement just as the door opened and released Angela and Ben into the room, letting their laughter at Ryan carry over the room, they laughed at Ryan's expression after seeing it on all the reporters faces after interviews with me. I smirked and turned to peck Derek.

"Sorry to interrupt but there is a pile of fans waiting for their posters to be signed, and CD's to be autographed. So we need to go… now!" I stood up shaking hands with Ryan and pulling myself away from Derek to go out the door.

"Thank you for your time Ryan, hopefully we'll see each other at another event." With that I walked out of the door Angela following, as the loyal manager and was met with a ton of smiling fans and the Cullen's…

I walked to my chair and tucked my self into the table while I waited for the guards to release the sea of admirers. I looked up to be met with dull green eyes of a small girl. I smiled and reached down to grab her CD and was introduced to a tiny hand with brown freckles. I matched her eyes and nodded to her in understanding. She placed the CD down and I wrote a small message of truth, _Your thankful artist Bella Swan, might your dreams come true and let your baggage never hold you down_. I smiled and shook her hand again as she yanked the CD from the table and held it to her heart. I smiled at her and winked earning a chuckle from her and the young mother behind her. "Thank you, this meant so much to her after her father died, your words calmed her." She said sadly but gratefully. I stood up and hugged that little girl letting a small tear draw down my face as I smiled.

"Your welcome." I stood up went to Angela and grabbed a shirt from the pile along with a poster and my new album, not released yet and wrapped them in a bag handing them to her. They left the room smiling and I felt one pick t my lips as well.

The next in was a small plump man who looked older than me he was proudly sporting a awkward smile and as I reached for his poster he grabbed my hand and raised it to his greasy lips just before the dreaded lips touched my skin, my body guard Phillip dragged him away from me and out of the room. I shuddered putting my hand in its correct spot next to me.

The door opened to reveal Derek and Ben smiling and laughing at a joke Ben said. Derek ran his hands through his brown hair smiling at me when he caught my gaze. He pulled his chair out next to me, "Hey sweetie."

"Hey _Baby_" I smirked as he rolled his eyes and pulled me into a kiss as the next group of fans poured in. I smiled against his lips and pulled away earning a groan from Derek.

I glanced up to be met with none other than the Cullen's. Suddenly embarrassed from the obvious make out session I had. I pulled my eyes up to meet Esme Cullen's. "Hello, Bella dear, long time no see. I was so surprised to see you were the artist, my favorite no the less. So stand up let me see how much you grown." She said acting like a mom winning a groan from me and a chuckle from all the Cullen's even the one with a velvety voice, one though just sounded like cackles. _Tanya_.

I tried to smile but only in succeeding in letting a slim grimace grace my face as I stood and collected Esme in my arms. She smelled like vanilla and freshly baked cookies. Her caramel hair was laid across her face in a perfect manner and she wore a black pencil skirt that had a purple silk blouse tucked in, she looked like a mother. "Hey, Esme." I whispered in her ear as I leaned back from her warm embrace

"Bella, so how have you been, oh let me see the ring!" she squealed as Alice and Rosalie came up to examine it. "

"Ring…?" I suddenly felt clueless.

"Bella, baby I know it's been a half in hour but can you please remember you will be _mine_ soon, as I will be _yours_." Derek joked but held some underlying tension aimed at a nameless individual in the room. _Edward_.

"Oh, yes well it's very pretty isn't it, Tanya what do you think dear?" Esme called always nice enough to include everyone. Derek kissed my temple smirking against it, I looked off for a second to see expression, and mine must have been full of curiosity.

"Well, it's okay the diamond is too small for me and the cut isn't what I would want or call expectable. I want the princess cut instead of the plain round and well the clarity isn't fabulous and the side are nothing but silver and—"

"And nothing it is perfect for me, because I'm not a stuck up attention whore, like some people I know. And Tanya when I see that rock on your hand I'd love for you to comment but since your just a little single hussy, I would stop." I said with finality ringing in my words. I wasn't little old Bella anymore mess with fire you get burned.

"You Bitch!" her creakingly squealing voice screamed out as she slapped me. It all happened in slow motion. A loud smack could be heard from the room as it echoed and everyone stopped the small side conversations to watch I felt a hand wrap around be and pull me back along with Carlisle pulling Esme, Jasper Alice, and Emmett Rose. I watched Phillip and another guard, I think Tony, jump onto Tanya there large frames covering her protecting me from further damage.

"Are you okay?" I heard a comforting voice ask, Derek? No his voice was more like pouring chocolate and his smell was citrus and vanilla bean, no this smell was cinnamon, this smell was raindrops and dew, this skin was pale, not tan, this was not Derek, _Edward_. And I think her is where I unfroze and went crazy, yeah I think here is right:

"Let go of me you two-timing man-whore, get out, all of you get out, leave, your banished, and I will get a restraining order if I seek fit!" I yelled out my voice wavering and cracking in the middle. I felt like this was a song, a slow mellow song dipped in a deep voice and garnished with a side of anger and passion, it felt like a One Republic song playing in my head, maybe _Mercy_, maybe _Stop and Stare, _maybe a new one no one knew about, a long music video to go with it along with black and white scene flashes and a deep mellow voice poured into the mass, maybe my life was a song, maybe all life's were songs, I think _Say_ fit mine maybe another that I couldn't find the right one.

Maybe I never would maybe I don't know, maybe I think I can never find it. I felt myself leave my body, my whole self was now in the scenes of _Say (All I Need)_ by One Republic. I saw Carlisle locked around Esme both of them looking at me in fear, for themselves or me I don't know, I looked over my shoulder swirling in a utter daze, my hands pulling at my hair and everyone staring at me Emmett was holding Rose, while she stroked her stomach. I spun again, looking at Phillip and Tony holding a fighting mess of a Tanya while Edward calmly discussed the matter, I moved looking to Jasper and Alice both in there own bubble, I saw Angela and Ben rush in taking in the scene, I saw Derek looking at me in worry and all I could so was glare under there imaginary criticizing stares. I spun, my skirt fallowing my lead and my hair covering my face.

I couldn't breath, I couldn't talk, walk, move, my eyes gathered tears and I looked anywhere as the room passed me in spinning motion I couldn't watch, I looked at the blending colors everything was scarring me. I felt myself give the last gasp as a invisible water drown me, I was slightly aware of the screams of my names and flashes of light, but all in all I realized something, something, that shook me to my core, something that was devastating, I didn't want Derek, I wanted Edward and I might be carrying Derek's child, I am so screwed. Period.

**8**********************88888888888888888888888888888****************8**

**Hey guys can I saw I really really want someone to review, please? I did two chapters in one week…. please? I want feedback… okay that all in all pictures on profile. If you read these notes thanks, so check it out ALSO I'M LOOKING FOR A BETA! Just for you to know, anyway the whole Bella going crazy, I mean I hadn't planned for that I mean she took it upon herself to be a bitch… she loves Edward but what about Derek, is she pregnant?**

**8**********************88888888888888888888888888888****************8**

Review for a sneak peek of the next chapter! Bye…

Kayla 


	6. i know just dont kill me until u read

Hi guys, as you know I haven't updated in a while…. This wasn't because I decided I didn't want to write anymore, as one of you know a couple months ago I was in a car accident in this accident my seat belt was cut and my head went through the windshield of my dad's for flex… I have been in and out of the hospital for months and was in a coma for a month after the accident, this prevented me from writing any of my stories, sooo I am sorry for the not updating and not replying to reviews starting next week ill start replying and updating… in a review can you tell me what story you would like to see me finish first. The Princess of Volterra in counting I will write a better end/extension sooo thank you I love all you guys and im ready to get back to writing! So review and tell me thanks!

KAYLA 


End file.
